By integrating light-sources, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), into textile applications and thereby creating light-emitting electronic textiles, attractive visual effects can be achieved.
In general, currently available light-emitting electronic textiles have a rather low resolution, that is, the spacing between adjacent light-sources is relatively large. Furthermore, it has been found that end users often prefer that the light-emitting electronic textile gives the impression that the light-sources are not isolated spots of light.
For this reason, currently proposed light-emitting electronic textiles may be provided with a diffusing element arranged on top of the light-sources to achieve a more uniform output of light from the light-emitting electronic textile.
To even further improve the uniformity of the light output by the light-emitting electronic textile disclosed therein, WO 2006/129246 discloses a diffusing element formed by two layers of non-woven fabric with different densities.
However, there still appears to be room for improvement in the strive for achieving a light-emitting electronic textile which has textile-like mechanical properties, provides a good uniformity of the light output thereby and is easy to manufacture.